


what's it gonna be (tonight)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Background Jacen Solo/Tenel Ka, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Werewolf au, because Jacen is very good with animals, and less good at communicating with his sister. (Who is having her own share of communication issues re: the Force.)
Relationships: Jacen Solo & Jaina Solo
Kudos: 1





	what's it gonna be (tonight)

The night is humid and cool as the Jedi praxium stands unchanging in the jungles of Yavin's fourth moon as it has for millennia, towering over all but the tallest of the surrounding trees. The system's sun is hidden behind the gas giant the moon derives its name from, and the diffuse moonlight from the second and third moons casts multitudes of shadows over the sleeping structure.

It is deep into night cycle, and all of the temples inhabitants are asleep – all but one. Clambering out from under her latest project, Jaina stumbles up the corridor temple, limbs clumsy from too little sleep and her joints stiff after too much time spent tinkering in odd positions, but she's just had a breakthrough with the aft coil modulator on her hoverbikes gyro-unit, and she knows that if she can just use her brother's hands to finish it -

She doesn't need light, sun or powered, to guide her way. She's made this trip too many times, and even if she hadn't, she has the Force.

Jaina is not entirely surprised to find a large canine in Jacen's room. She has known her brother his entire life. She's more surprised there aren't other lifeforms around to keep the creature company.

{ It's Jacen. }

She isn't even surprised to see it's sleeping on his bed. She's found his creatures in worse places. Like her laundry. Or worse, her spare parts.

{ That is your brother. }

That said – or thought – he usually doesn't leave the larger ones unattended. They love him enough to hold predatory behaviour to a minimum, but. Where could he be?

{ That is your brother. Right there. On the bed. }

Perhaps Tenel-Ka will have seen him.

{ Tenel-Ka would have puppies, because he is a wolf. }

{ Child! }

{ Child, you are worse at listening than your grandfather. }


End file.
